1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a method of preparing alloys. More specifically, the method involves cladding a number of different types of metallic wires in a tubing, drawing the tubing/wires to reduce the diameter thereof, removing the tubing, and heating the remainder so as to form an alloy.
2. Background of the Invention
Various alloys have been studied and utilized in structural materials over pure metals due to the high melting temperature, hardness, and chemical stability of certain alloys. Numerous alloys hold great promise, but are limited by low ductility and low-temperature brittleness. Obtaining these low ductility alloys in wire form is a costly proposition, as once the alloy is formed, is can not we drawn down to wire form.
Alloys are typically formed by powder metallurgy methods or by melt processing of stoichiometric single crystals. Neither of these methods allows for the easy formation of alloy wire, especially where the alloy in demand is of low ductility.
This invention provides a new process for forming wire alloy products from wire precursors. The process involves cladding a number of metallic wires with a tubing to form a composite. At least two types of metal wires are used. The composite is then drawn, stripped of its tubing, and heated so that an alloy forms from the metal precursors. The alloy composition will depend on the composition of the wire precursors.
The present invention is especially useful in that it allows the formation of alloys with normally low ductility into wire form with unexpectedly high ductility.
Nickel aluminides are one type of alloy which can be made by the present invention. Nickel aluminides are intermetallic materials that have long been considered potentially useful due to their strength, hardness, and high melting points. Nickel aluminides are very strong, namely five times as strong as stainless steel. At the same time, alloys are relatively light metals. Standard alloys have a disordered structure that becomes even more random and weaker with increasing temperatures. Nickel aluminides on the other hand, with an ordered structure, becomes stronger with increasing temperature to about 800.degree. C. At high temperatures, they are resistant to wear, deformation, fatigue, and therefore cracking. But nickel aluminides are generally too brittle to be shaped into wire components.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a process for making an alloy in wire form from wire precursors.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a process for making an alloy in a fine fiber form.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a process for making a wire alloys with unexpectedly high ductilities.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a process for making an alloy that is economical to manufacture.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description setting forth the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.